


On The Edge

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [23]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood Loss, Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hospital Setting, blunt force trauma, cigarette burns, dislocated knee, respiratory infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: George and Ringo finally arrive in San Francisco for George to receive treatment. But how long can Ringo wait to find out what happened?(Febuwhump Day 23: “Don’t look.”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hospital setting, blunt force trauma, blood loss, respiratory infection, dislocated knee, broken bones, cigarette burns

The next day, the band finally reunited in San Diego. Paul had to drag John and Brian to the airport to meet with Ringo and George.

“We could have done so much more with our morning.” John grumbled.

“Oh, shush.”

Ringo disembarked the plane, George not too far behind, unsteady on his crutches.

“Holy shit.” Paul muttered.

“Holy shit indeed. And you didn’t even see the half of it.” Ringo whispered. “It was bad.”

“How bad was it?”

“I don’t even know. That’s what I’m about to find out.”

“Good, good.”

Brian moved closer to George, who was sitting right next to Ringo with a dazed and dizzy look in his eyes. 

“I don’t trust you.” George whispered.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Brian asked sternly.

“Brian.” Ringo butted in. “Step away. Now.” 

Brian grumbled and began making his way out of the airport. John looked on and decided to follow him after a few seconds.

“What a shame.”

“What can you do about it, though?” Ringo lamented. “Umm, nice chatting, but we need to go. We’re meeting a medical transport at baggage claim.”

“Let me help.”

Paul helped George stand up, and the three of them made their way to baggage claim.

=====================================================================

Ringo and George found themselves at a local hospital not too long later, and Ringo had found himself standing outside the exam room.

“George, would you feel better if I-”

“No, you can leave. It’ll be ok.”

“...is this a dignity thing?”

“Very much so.”

“Alright then.”

Ringo began walking to the waiting room, anxiously dragging his fingers across the signs and walls. Once he actually made it to the waiting room, he sat down and picked up a magazine about gardening and homescapes.

“George would like something like this.” Ringo thought to himself as he saw the various flowers.

=====================================================================

It had been 3 hours, and Ringo barely knew anything about George's condition. This fact created a restlessness, and he decided to sit outside with his phone.

Once outside, he decided to call Paul.

“Yello?”

“Hey, Paul? Thank goodness you picked up.”

“How’s George?”

“...I don’t know much other than that the bruises were pretty severe, and probably inflicted by something like a shoe or a belt.”

“A shoe?”

“Yeah…”

“Ouch.”

“Mhm. Gist of the story, though. I’ve been here 3 hours, and that’s all I know. It’s kinda freaking me out.”

“And you needed a distraction?”

“Yep.”

“Glad you called. Brian and John went out for dinner, and I just opted to stay behind. They were going to a caviar bar or some bullshit like that.”

“Strange.”

“And I’ve heard them talking over the past couple of days. Disturbing, isn’t it?”

“...very.”

“I can’t fucking believe them. It’s just sick.”

“Indeed. I heard them as I was heading out to Phoenix, and it chilled me.”

“I bet.”

“Yeah, not a good day at all.”

“Ok, I’m gonna let you go. Neil and I are going out to a sushi place.”

“Oh, have fun with that.”

Ringo hung up and walked back into the waiting room, where a nurse stood at the door.

“Oh, there you are, Mr. Starkey. Come now, Mr. Harrison is waiting for you.”

The two walked back, and as they walked, the nurse began reading from a clipboard.

“Now, he’s able to be discharged, but here are the findings that you need to be aware of. He lost a lot of blood from fairly deep cuts, and is also at a high risk of infection from those cuts. Speaking of infection, his ribs were beaten to oblivion, and now, he’s at serious risk for a respiratory infection, so you need to be aware of that. His knee on his broken leg was dislocated, so he’s in a brace for that, and will need physical therapy for that. We also treated a variety of cigarette burns. For everything else, I’ll send you with a full report of injuries.”

“Were they that bad?”

The nurse nodded and opened the curtain. Ringo stepped into the makeshift room.

“Don't look.” George whispered.

“I’m not looking.”

He sat on the bed next to George, who suddenly began to cry into the shorter man’s shoulder. Ringo just let George cry, and he stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“I can’t imagine what you went through. And to think it was because of Brian.” Ringo whispered to himself.

George just cried harder, and Ringo just held him tight and let him go through his full course of emotions.

They stayed like that for 7 minutes before Ringo got an idea.

“Let’s go back to the hotel, ok?”

George just nodded, and the two made their way outside to wait for Neil to swing by and pick them up.


End file.
